Niańka Z Winchesterem Na Ramieniu
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: oOpowiadanko, którego głównym bohaterem jest nieumarły najemnik Allistair Rasmunsen. Otrzymuje on nietypowe zlecenie, mianowicie pilnowanie 7-letniej dziewczynki, która - jak na swój wiek - jest niezwykle niepokorna. M za podteksty seksualne/ewen. przemoc


Usłyszał sygnał z słuchawki, zamieszczonej tam, gdzie powinny znajdować się uszy:

- Twoim celem jest Sarashi Thorntone, aktualnie przebywający w klubie nocnym „Vega". Wejdź tam, wyeliminuj go i wróć po nagrodę.

- Zrozumiałem. – Odparł cicho, rozłączając się. Ciężkie, skórzane kowbojki uderzały o błotniste podłoże, zostawiając głębokie ślady. Na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys masywnej, obwieszonej neonami i dekoracjami budowli. „Klub nocny, huh?", pomyślał ze znużeniem, zastanawiając się, jak zawodowcy z Blackwater mogą popełniać takie marginalne błędy. To nie była – tak jak sądził – obskurna buda, tylko wielki hotel z kasynem i zapewne innymi atrakcjami – A jego cel był prawdopodobnie w tej, o której powiedział mu głos w słuchawce. Poprawił swój kapelusz z szerokim rondem, po czym ześlizgnął się ze skarpy. Nie obeszło się bez pewnych trudności, aczkolwiek wszystkie zostały zbagatelizowane. Zauważył pierwsze światła miasta. Odruchowo poprawił swój wątpliwy kamuflaż – Co prawda bycie nieumarłym nie było karane, ale tego typu osobnicy mogliby budzić podejrzenia w pobliżu takiego niezwykle życiowego miejsca. Upewnił się, że jedwabna chustka jest zawiązana tam, gdzie powinny być usta, zaś szerokie okulary przeciwsłoneczne zakrywają oczodoły z zielonym węgielkami w środku. Zanim jeszcze jednak wszedł w zasięg latarni, zdjął coś z pleców, po czym zaczął to składać – Ku swojej niechęci. Nie chciał składać swojego wiernego „Headache'a", ale nie miał większego wyboru – Nie mógł wejść do kasyna pełnego dwumetrowych ochroniarzy z winchesterem na plecach, a nie miał akurat żadnego futerału na tyle długiego, by zmieścić swoją broń. Tym razem musiał załatwić to nieco inaczej – w mocno kontaktowy sposób. Ustawił futerał z bronią pod drzewem – Od strony lasu – Po czym włożył kościste dłonie w kieszenie spodni i ruszył przed siebie nieśpiesznie, krokiem spacerowym. Zleceniodawcy nie zależało na czasie – Chciał tylko śmierci Sarashiego.

Omijając większe grupy ludzi i nie-ludzi, doszedł w końcu do wielkich, szklanych drzwi „klubu nocnego". Wszedł rozluźniony, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ochroniarz stojący przy wejściu – Ponad trzymetrowy kafar z wodą zamiast mózgu przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, ale nie zrobił nic. Najemnik odetchnął z ulgą – To już połowa sukcesu. Był w środku, teraz musiał tylko zlokalizować swój cel. Rozejrzał się: Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to tabun ubranych w wyjątkowo skąpe stroje kelnerek i wszelakich „towarzyszek od serca", rozsianych po całym holu. Uważając, by na żadną nie wpaść(Z doświadczenia wiedział, że gdy nieumarły zderza się z żywym, nic dobrego z tego nie wynika) podszedł do planu hotelu. „No dobra… Jestem w holu, restauracja jest po prawej stronie, kasyno po lewej. Na pierwszym piętrze apartamenty, drugie piętro – apartamenty, trzecie – Zastrzeżone dla administracji. Piwnica – Garaże, klub nocny, dom publiczny. Bingo!", pomyślał, rozglądając się za schodami w dół. Ledwo jednak przeszedł krok, zderzył się z jedną ze skąpo ubranych dziewczyn. Na podstawie jej aparycji mógł wywnioskować, że jest lisicą – Konkretniej humanoidalną i biuściastą, blond włosą lisicą, ubraną jedynie w czarną, koronkową bieliznę oraz wysokie buty na obcasie. Na jej lewym ramieniu spoczywało coś, co można by uznać za jakiś symbol. Najemnik zachwiał się, po czym złapał tablicy, drugą ręką przytrzymując upadającą dziewczynę. Mocnym szarpnięciem sprowadził ją do pierwotnej pozycji. Lisica uśmiechnęła się w podziękowaniu.

- Nieczęsto zdarza się spotkać takiego dżentelmena. – Stwierdziła przymilnie, przysuwając się do jej wybawiciela. – A ja potrafię być wdzięczna. – Dodała, kreśląc palcem po jego niesamowicie kościstej piersi. Najemnik wytrwał w milczeniu. – Chodź ze mną, a otrzymasz… Swoją nagrodę. – Z wdziękiem odwróciła się, po czym ruszyła w stronę schodów na piętro. „Hmm, niezręczna sytuacja…", pomyślał lekko zdekoncentrowany najemnik, sprawdzając, czy będzie mógł szybko dobyć noża, schowanego pod swoim lekkim poncho. Chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nią. Ech, dlaczego zawsze trzeba było doliczać ofiary niezwiązane z zadaniem do ogólnego rankingu?

Dogonił ją w korytarzu. Nie odwracając wzroku w jego kierunku zapytała:

- Więc twoim celem jest Sarashi? – Najemnika zamurowało. Skąd osoba postronna mogła mieć jakiekolwiek informacje na temat jego zadania? Ale nie zamierzał tanio sprzedać skóry – A przynajmniej spróbował:

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Dziewczyna roześmiała się cicho. Nie był to śmiech zły, złośliwy, tylko czysto naturalny.

- Nie zgrywaj się. Ktoś w końcu musiał przyjść po tego dziwkarza Thorntone'a. – Twarz lisicy pociemniała, zaś usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie gniewu. – Ten sukinsyn zgwałcił 4 nasze koleżanki i zabił jedną z nich. Nie udowodniono mu winy. Chciałabym dostać go w swoje ręce i wykastrować! Bardzo, bardzo powoli… Najlepiej tępym nożem.

- Koleżanki?

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Wystarczy na nas spojrzeć. Nie jesteśmy kelnerkami, nie pokazujemy drogi. Jesteśmy „call girls", dziewczyny z telefonu. Dzi…

- Nie kończ. – Uciął najemnik powoli. Dziewczyna jednak mocno się nakręciła.

- Tam na dole, może z nami zrobić, co chce – Za to nam płacą. Ale jeżeli zasadza się na którąś z nas w drodze do domu, po czym brutalnie wpycha się tam, gdzie nie powinien i jeszcze – jakby tego było mało – Dusi jedną z naszych. Morduje. Wszyscy w okolicy znają Sarashiego. Wszyscy jednako go nienawidzą. Aż dziwne, że podobno ten drań ma kochającą żonę i córkę.

- Zbaczasz z tematu. Stwierdziłaś, że przyszedłem po Thorntone'a. Czemu miałabyś tak sądzić?

- Te noże pod twoim poncho nie służą chyba do strugania figurek z drewna, prawda?

- Albo musiałem się odsłonić albo widzisz przez ubrania. Zaprawdę, ciekawa moc dla kogoś twojego pokroju.

- Odsłoniłeś się. – Dziewczynie wrócił humor. – Swoją drogą, jesteś strasznie blady, wręcz biały. – Faktycznie, najemnik był strasznie blady. Przyczyna powyższego stanu rzeczy była jednak niezwykle prozaiczna – Był nieumarłym, szkieletem zakonserwowanym w magicznym sosie. – Ale wciąż ci się nie przedstawiłam. Jestem Champagne. – Lisica przysunęła się bliżej najemnika. Ten wciąż pozostawał niewzruszony.

- No dobrze, ale co ty masz wspólnego z moją misją zlikwidowania Sarashiego?

- Wiem, gdzie jest. – Odparła enigmatycznie Champagne. – Na drugim piętrze wesoło zabawia się w prywatnych apartamentach.

- Myślałem, że… Miejsce do tego wyznaczone znajduje się w piwnicy.

- Owszem. Ale tam chowają się tylko ci najpodlejszego sortu. Panowie(Lub panie), którzy uiścili odpowiednio wysoką opłatę, mogą skorzystać z miękkich łóżek i czegoś, czego żaden burdel ci nie da – Atmosfery prawdziwej prywatności. Reasumując, Sarashi zalicza się do tych bogatych osób.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie go znajdę?

- Mogę… Ale wciąż nie odwdzięczyłam ci się za tamto. – Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi opatrzone numerkiem „7". Najemnik nie przepadał za tą liczbą. Ilekroć miało się wydarzyć coś dla niego niekorzystnego, siódemka była z tym powiązana. Nie inaczej miało być tym razem.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju – Faktycznie był w dużo wyższych standardach niż to, co można zobaczyć w typowym domu uciech: Rzucało się w oczy przede wszystkim wielkie łoże z baldachimem, przykryte atłasowym prześcieradłem. Oprócz tego stały tam dwa fotele na cienkich nóżkach, stolik z mahoniu oraz dwie szafki nocne, podłoga zaś była przykryta perskim dywanem. Przez oszklone drzwi można było dostać się na balkon. Champagne rzuciła najemnika na łóżko ze zwierzęcym błyskiem w oku, po czym wyciągnęła z szafki nocnej coś, co przypominało linkę. Z niemalże „czułością" przywiązała swojego „wybawiciela" do łóżka. Najemnik szarpnął dla testu – Linki trzymały mocno.

- Nie bądź niegrzeczny i leż spokojnie. – Szepnęła lisica, kładąc się na jego piersi. Zamierzała zdjąć właśnie okulary nieumarłego, gdy ten zaooponował:

- Mam… Bardzo wrażliwą skórę twarzy. Musi być przykryta cały czas. – Dziewczyna nie zaprotestowała, tylko pogładziła najemnika po „policzku". „Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko nekrofilii", pomyślał, rozbawiony swoim dowcipem. Champagne sięgnęła pod jego poncho i ostrożnie wyciągnęła wszystkie noże(Były cztery).

- Nie chcemy przecież się pokaleczyć, prawda? – Zapytała, uśmiechając się leciutko i odkładając je na szafkę. Mimo iż atmosfera była niemalże sielankowa, to najemnikowi coś się nie podobało. Jego chwilowa partnerka była zbyt bierna w tym, co powinna robić. Gdyby naprawdę była prostytutką z krwi i kości, obściskiwałaby go już, sama będąc pół-nagą. Do tego ten symbol na lewej ręce… Lisica jakby wyczuła jego myśli, powiedziała bowiem:

- Nie martw się, obiecuję, że przeżyjesz bardzo elektryzującą noc. – Linki, którymi przywiązany był najemnik, zaczęły błyszczeć. „O żesz!", pomyślał nagle otrzeźwiony nieumarły, usiłując się wyrwać. Nic z tego, linki trzymały się mocno. Champagne założyła na siebie jedwabny szlafrok, po czym usiadła w jednym z foteli i poczęła raczyć się widowiskiem. Ciało najemnika przeszył wstrząs. I kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. W końcu elektryczne wstrząsy ustały, zostawiając nieumarłego wyzutego z sił. Tymczasem dziewczyna zachichotała cicho, po czym podeszła do łóżka i zdecydowanym ruchem zdjęła zarówno okulary, jak i chustkę, ukazując trzewioczaszkę najemnika. W oczodołach tliły się pełne nienawiści zielone światełka.

- Bardzo wrażliwa skóra twarzy, co? – Zapytała, chichocząc. – Nie, mnie nie da się nabrać na podobne numery. – Ujęła w dłoń jego „podbródek". – Jesteś poszukiwany przez wszystkich kapłanów Pelora i sprzymierzonych z nimi za brutalne zamordowanie trzech kapłanów miasta Silver Gate oraz zabicie wszystkich kobiet i dzieci chroniących się w świątyni. – „To było bardzo lukratywne zlecenie!", chciał zaprotestować najemnik, ale w porę się powstrzymał – Biorąc pod uwagę swoją obecną sytuację, nie powinien był wchodzić jej w słowo. Tymczasem złoty symbol na jej ramieniu przekształcił się w wizerunek słońca z błękitnymi oczyma. – Wyznaczono mnie, bym odnalazła cię i dostarczyła do Sigil na ostateczny proces. Kary innej niż zniszczenie nie przewidujemy. – Champagne uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że będę dziś właśnie tutaj?

- Nie myślisz chyba, że nie uciekamy się do radykalnych rozwiązań, prawda? Zwyczajnie wywiesiliśmy ogłoszenie w tej samej gildii najemników, do której należysz. Rozkoszna ironia, czyż nie? – Lisica ponownie zachichotała. – Zgłosił się do nas niejaki Murphy Greenblade. Za obietnicę rozgrzeszenia i sowitej zapłaty wyśpiewał nam wszystko, co było potrzebne. – „Zatłukę sukinsyna!", pomyślał z frustracją najemnik. Szybko jednak uspokoił się. „Na jego miejscu pewnie zrobiłbym to samo", uzupełnił, starając się skupić. – Wyznaczono mnie do tego zadania, ponieważ dzięki swoim… Wdziękom, mogę spokojnie infiltrować cały hotel. Powiem też, że to całkiem przyjemna praca.

- Ty głupia s… - Zaczął nieumarły, usiłując się wyrwać. Linki nie puściły, zaczęły tylko ponownie rozprowadzać wstrząsy. Najemnik skrzywił się.

- Tsk, tsk! Co to za słownictwo? – Kapłanka pogroziła mu palcem, uśmiechając się odrobinkę… Sadystycznie. – Bądź łaskaw się nie ruszać, trzeba cię odwiązać. Chociaż nie… - Dziewczyna cofnęła się, po czym machnęła ręką. Linki zaczęły emitować jeszcze więcej świętych wstrząsów, kładąc nieumarłego na łopatki. Po kilku minutach z najemnika sączył się szary dym.

- Więc teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i chodź ze mną. Gwarantuję, że nic nie poczujesz. - Tak samo, jak i ty. – Odezwał się burkliwy głos za jej plecami. Champagne nagle osunęła się na podłogę. Nieumarły najemnik dostrzegł istotę o bardzo podobnym rodzaju co on: Mianowicie ghula. Popromiennego ghula o zielonych oczach. Stwór ubrany był w szary kapelusz z lat 30, długi szary płaszcz do kostek, skórzane buty, materiałowe spodnie i koszulę. Przed sobą w wyciągniętej ręce trzymał dziwny pistolet z włożonym dartem do lufy. Drugi przymocowany był do pasa.

- Mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkodziłem. – Stwierdził z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Zamiast się wymądrzać, odwiąż mnie. – Odwarknął związany. Tajemniczy zabójca odwiązał starego znajomego. Ten ledwo odzyskał wolność nadgarstków, trzasnął wybawiciela w szczękę. Ghul zatoczył się.

- Za… Za co? – Zapytał, chwiejąc się.

- Jeszcze się pytasz! Kapłanka przed śmiercią powiedziała mi o twojej „pomocy"!

- Ach, to… Potrzebowałem kasy na nowe darty i zapas Jetów. Gdyby było inne zadanie, to bym pewnie je wziął. A tak… - Murphy(Bo był to właśnie on) wzruszył ramionami. – Proste zadanie, suta nagroda i jeszcze oficjalne rozgrzeszenie. Przydało mi się po wymordowaniu tamtych kobiet i dzieci w Silver Gate.

- Niech cię szlag! Przez ciebie tracę opinię profesjonalisty. Tamta dziewczyna myślała, że to JA wytłukłem wszystkich.

- Rzucałeś się w oczy, a wiesz, jak jest: Ksenofobiczne społeczności Faerunu nie tolerują nieumarłych w żadnej postaci, a ty akurat tam byłeś – Potrzebny więc był kozioł ofiarny. – Nieumarły najemnik nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał za okulary, chustkę oraz noże.

- Skąd tu się wziąłeś?

- Dostałem zlecenie załatwienia pewnej kapłanki Pelora. – Odparł Murphy, uśmiechając się. – Champagne miała takiego pecha, że dostałem to zlecenie przed jej zleceniem od pewnego tępogłowego ogra, któremu nie podobała się „psica świecąca w ciemności". A ty co tutaj robisz?

- Sarashi Thorntone, do odstrzelenia.

- Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że słychać ich na całym drugim piętrze. – Greenblade zachichotał. – No dobra, ogr chciał głowy kapłanki, a ja raczej nie przeniosę jej całej. Nie mam też, jak odciąć łba, a ty mi raczej noży nie pożyczysz. – Nieumarły tylko skinął głową. – Pozostaje mi więc improwizacja. – W głowie ghula błyskawicznie obracały się trybiki. – Dobra. Trzeba wyrzucić ją przez okno tak, by wyglądało to na nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Potem w jakiś sposób odwrócić uwagę gapiów i gwizdnąć ciało.

- Nie licz na moją pomoc. – Odparł od razu nieumarły.

- Bez obaw, znajomy z Blackwater zaoferował pomoc. To chyba ten gość, który podał ci namiary dzisiejszej misji.

- Możesz mu powiedzieć, że jest kompletnym partaczem.

- Zapamiętam. Ale jeśli chodzi o wywoływanie zamieszania, to lepszego „profesjonalisty" nie znajdziesz.

- Widzimy się w siedzibie Gildii. – Mruknął towarzysz Murphy'ego, naciskając klamkę na drzwiach. – Jak już dostaniesz wypłatę, kup kawę w „Magazynku". Po tej misji będę potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego… - Mamrocząc pod nosem, wyszedł, zostawiając Greenblade'a z ciałem Champagne.

Nieśpiesznie wszedł na drugie piętro. Murphy miał rację – Sarashiego i jego towarzyszkę(A może towarzyszki) słychać było na calym korytarzu. Ostrożnie osłuchał wszystkie ściany – Byli tu tylko jego cel i jego panienki. Doszedł do drugich drzwi w lewo. Tam znajdowała się ofiara. Długo wyczekiwana chwila nadeszła. Mocnym kopniakiem wyważył drzwi. Odpowiedziała mu kanonada dziewczęcych pisków, rażąca po uszach – Ale że on nie miał uszu, dźwięki te nie robiły na nim wrażenia, choć były niesamowicie irytujące. Rozejrzał się po pokoju – Co ciekawe, nigdzie nie zauważył Sarashiego, tylko trzy przestraszone dziewczyny(Bez wyjątku roznegliżowane w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu), chowające się po kątach. Do jego „uszu" dobiegł go odgłos otwieranego okna w drugim pokoju. „O nie, kolego", pomyślał, szarżując do drugiego pokoju. Tam ujrzał młodego mężczyznę w samej bieliźnie ciągnącego ze sobą jedną z prostytutek. Sarashi miał długie, czarne włosy, był chudy jak szczapa i miał azjatyckie rysy twarzy. O dziewczynie najemnik mógł powiedzieć tylko tyle, że była niezwykle drobna(Nie widział jej dokładnie, była bowiem do niego odwrócona plecami) i ubrana tylko w białą bieliznę. Thorntone, trzymając dziewczynę, wyskoczył przez balkon. Najemnik rzucił się w jego kierunku, próbując go złapać, ale jego cel był szybszy. Wiedział, gdzie skacze – Trafił prosto w wielki kontener ze śmieciami, które musiały zamortyzować upadek. Z braku innych opcji, najemnik skoczył w ślad za nim. Nie musiał aż tak bardzo obawiać się upadku – Jako nieumarły nie mógł zrobić sobie krzywdy jako takiej. Wylądował akurat w chwili, gdy Sarashi wygrzebywał się wraz ze swoją zakładniczką. Thorntone rzucił się do rozpaczliwej ucieczki, ciągnąc ze sobą wyrywającą się dziewczynę. Najemnik ruszył za nimi. W przypływie desperacji jego cel rzucił się do ucieczki przez las – Chyba najgorsze, co można zrobić, jeżeli goni cię stwór nieznający słowa „wytchnienie". W końcu wyczerpany Sarashi zatrzymał się na polance, wciąż trzymając swoją zakładniczkę. W jego stronę zbliżał się najemnik, dobywając powoli jednego z noży. Jeszcze bardziej zdesperowany mężczyzna złapał mocniej dziewczynę i wrzasnął w stronę swojego przyszłego oprawcy:

- Zbliż się na jeden krok, a skręcę jej kark! – Thorntone tak trzymał dziewczynę, że najemnik miał okazję bliżej się jej przyjrzeć. Wyglądała na 17-18 lat. Miała długie blond włosy, była niezwykle drobnej budowy, wreszcie – Jej brzuch był większy niż powinien być. Najemnik pomyślał, że zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie misji. – Nie myśl, że nie jestem zdolny do czegoś takiego. Zbliż się, a zrobię jej krzywdę. Gwarantuję, będziesz miał przez to wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia. – Sarashi w ciemnościach nie dostrzegł paru istotnych rzeczy. Raz, że przemawia do nieumarłego, dwa – Że nie ma szans ucieczki. No i trzeba było pamiętać, że najemnik ten był bezwzględny.

- Proszę bardzo, skręcaj co chcesz. – Odparł bez wzruszenia. Thorntone wpadł w konsterację, której nie ośmieliła się nie wykorzystać dziewczyna. Ugryzła go w rękę, po czym wyrwała się, biegnąc w stronę hotelu. – No i zostałeś bez swojej tarczy. – Mruknął najemnik, patrząc na krzywiącego się mężczyznę. Ten zaczął się cofać. Nieszczęśliwie trafił, potknął się bowiem o gałąź i wylądował na ziemi.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Zapytał Sarashi łamiącym się głosem. Najemnik w odpowiedzi wyciągnął nóż.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć? – Mężczyzna wpadł w panikę.

- Proszę, nie… Ja mam żonę i 6-letnią córeczkę…

- Trzeba było nad tym pomyśleć, zanim stałeś się takim sukinsynem. – Najemnik zamachnął się do ciosu. – Sasha Bernal przesyła pozdrowienia. – Chlasnął przez twarz. Thorntone krzyknął z bólu, łapiąc się za nią. Najemnik złapał jego głowę, po czym dodał:

- To było ode mnie. A teraz licz na to, że to, w co wierzysz, jest w dobrym humorze.

- K…Kim ty jesteś? – Wymamrotał okaleczony Sarashi.

- Allistair Rasmunsen, do usług. – Odparł najemnik, podrzynając gardło swojej ofierze. Ostatnie, co zobaczył Thorntone, to światło. Gwałtownie gasnące…


End file.
